Terrence
' Terrence' is a typical 14-year-old teenage bully with a mullet haircut, a bad case of acne on his face and wears a grunge style of plaid wool shirt, a black t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, white sneakers. He is considered to be as bright as a wet match in a dark cave as seen in the episode, "Seeing Red", in which he imagines up a talking slice of pizza which he promptly eats despite the slice screaming then immediatly afterwords imagines a red block ("Red") and thought about calling him "Green", but decided against it and called him "Red". However, it ended up with the exact opposite personality of his. Terrence is not particulary well liked (or Liked at all for that matter). Mac, Bloo and and everyone in Fosters pretty much despise him and pretty much enjoy whatever befalls him knowing full well he deserves it. Terrence enjoys constantly bullying his younger brother Mac. In spite of his bullying attitude, he was seen watching a soap opera (The Loved and the Loveless) in "Berry Scary." He is also incredibly stupid, which of course makes him very easily and got to Foster's. In the pilot, he conspires withDuchess to get rid of Bloo permanently, but fails and is punished by being locked in the imaginary horse stables, where he was attacked by the unicorns, whom he had called "girly" earlier in the episode. Starting in "Beat with a Schtick", he appears with a different afro haircut. In "Eddie Monster", he befriends Eduardo in a dumpster in the slums of the city and recruits him to fight in the Extremeasaur Battle circuit, but is caught when he brags to Mac about it. In "Duchess of Wails", Terrence tells Mac that their mother cannot stand Duchess, whose next-door neighbors, the Applebees, have adopted, and therefore plan to move to Singapore, which Terrence mistakenly believes to be in Wisconsin, he even tricks everyone at Foster's into helping him keep Mac and Bloo from getting Duchess back into Foster's but fails when they learn about Mac moving and agree to take her back. Terrence also appears in "Infernal Slumber" where he attempts to wake up his and Mac's mother to show her Mac's friends being at their appartment and get Mac into trouble, but Eduardo knocks him out and when he explains to his and Mac's mom about Mac's friends being over and that Mac never gave Bloo up, she does not believe him and grounds him. Terrence played as Lampwick in Davidnocchio Terrence played as Captain Hook in Hiro Pan 1 and Hiro Pan 2: Return to Neverland Terrence played as Red Herring in A Cub Named Kit Terrence played as Thug Leader in Teenage Mutant Lion Guard Terrence played as Marv in Home Alone (Dragon Rockz Style) and Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (Dragon Rockz Style) He is a robber Terrence played as Mozenrath in Gusladdin (TV Series) Terrence played as Sid Phillips in Super All-Star Story and Animal Story (CartoonDeon Style) Terrence played as Gabara (Monster) in Principal Brownzilla's Revenge (Daniel Pineda's Style) Terrence played as 8-Year-Old Augustus May Who in How The Draconequus Stole Christmas (2000) Terrence played as Syndrome (Young) in The Incredibles (Dragon Rockz Style) Terrence played as Spike in Power Rangers Samurai (Mirai Forever2017 Style) Terrence played as Tipo (Devil) in The Robot Boy's New Groove 2: Flint's New Groove He is a devil Terrence played as Snotty Boy in Barnyard (Dragon Rockz Style) Terrence played as The Once-ler's Brothers in The Cat (The Lorax) Terrence played as Teenage Balthazar Bratt in Despicable Me 3 (Dragon Rockz Style) Gallery Terrence (02).png Terrence.png Category:Male Characters Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Liars Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Rude Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Revengful Category:Jerks Category:Mysterious Villians Category:Villains who get arrested Category:Bullies Category:Characters who got Punched in the Face Category:Murderers Category:Attempted murderers Category:Child Murderers Category:Attempted Child Murderers Category:Stewie Griffin's Friends Category:2004 Introductions Category:Freaks Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Heroines Category:Anti-Villains Category:Male Characters voiced by Females Category:Idiots Category:Terrence x Darla Sherman Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes Turned To The Bad Side Category:Angry Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Dimwits Category:Black Hat Customers Category:Vinnytovar